Sito Jaxa (fan series)
|rank = , (2370), , (2371=present) |father = Samuel Peterson |mother = Nicole Peterson |marital = Single}}'Sito Jaxa '''is a Bajoran female who lives in the 24th century and services Starfleet and the Federation as chief operations officer onboard the USS Helena (NCC-7898) under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor . (Star Trek: Helena) Biography Early life Sito Jaxa was born on Valo II in 2347, part of a generation of Bajorans born as refugees from the Cardassian Occupation. Growing up on Valo II, she became a surrogate "big sister" to many of the children there, including Col Louk. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy At the age of 18, Sito entered Starfleet Academy, and was eventually assigned to Nova Squadron. After the investigation of an incident on the flight range that cost the life of her friend, Cadet Joshua Albert, Sito and her squad suffered severe disciplinary action, and were forced to repeat their third year while their leader, Cadet Nicholas Locarno was expelled. Though she was ostracized by other cadets, Sito stuck it out at the Academy, and graduated in 2369. USS ''Enterprise In order to give Sito a fair chance at redemption in the fleet, Captain Jean-Luc Picard requested her assignment to the , though he did not tell her of this fact. Sito was assigned to the security department and also served as a relief ops officer on the bridge. Aboard the Enterprise, Sito's circle of friends included Sam Lavelle, Alyssa Ogawa, Taurik, and Ben, a waiter in Ten Forward. She also considered Lieutenant Worf a friend and mentor, and participated in his mok'bara classes. Late in the year, Sito volunteered for a covert mission into Cardassian space, posing as a slave captured during a bounty hunt in order to help Cardassian defector Joret Dal return home to continue his intelligence gathering for the Federation. Once past the border patrols, Sito was supposed to return to Federation space in an escape pod. The Enterprise waited at the rendezvous point for thirty-two hours, but scans of Cardassian space revealed only the pod's wreckage. Some time later, Starfleet intercepted a Cardassian communique which announced that a Bajoran prisoner had been killed in an escape attempt and Sito was listed as killed in action. Her loss affected both her friends and superiors deeply and Captain Picard eulogized her as the finest example of a Starfleet officer and a young woman of remarkable courage and strength of character. Cardassian Imprisonment However, Ensign Sito was not killed. She was captured by the Cardassians and was subjected to over a year and a half of brutal treatment and torture. While imprisoned, she was subject to psychological abuse, beatings, and rape on a constant basis. Falling into the hands of Gul Rejak, Sito's torments grew even worse as the rapes and beatings continued until she finally broke, becoming Rejak's consort. Gul Rejak then introduced the completely physically and mentally broken Sito to a variety of recreational drugs, the most dangerous of which was Corillan acid--a highly physically and psychologically addictive psychotropic drug that has, amongst its effects, hallucinogenic and aphrodisiac properties. A video of Ensign Sito's captivity fell into the hands of Lieutenants Lavelle and Ogawa who then, along with Lieutenant Commander Worf and Ensign Maria Django made plans to carry out a rescue of their old friend. Lavelle and the others, with the assistance of Taurik, now acting as a double agent within the Romulan Star Empire, and Lieutenant Commanders Christopher Hobson and Data rescued Sito from Gul Rejak just as she was about to be sold as a slave. During the escape, Nurse Ogawa performed emergency surgery on Ensign Sito when a pain device that had been implanted within her was overloaded by Gul Rejak. Pursued into Federation space by Gul Rejak, Ensign Sito and the others were saved at the last minute by the intervention of the and , forcing the Gul to withdraw. Taken to Deep Space 9, Ensign Sito began an extensive process of physical and psychological therapy that was continued on Bajor. With her physicians and counselors agreeing that while her physical injuries could be easily treated, the psychological scars would likely prove to be much more lasting, with Captain Taylor promising her that a position on the Ares would be waiting for her after she recovered. USS Helena In 2371, Sito was promoted to the rank Lieutenant and was the chief operations officer of the , under the command of Captain Marcia Taylor. Personal History Her immediate family was killed during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor, leaving only extended relatives who played only a minor part life. The Starfleet couple who served as her final set of guardians, on the other hand, aiding immensely in her recovery, but were killed in the Dominion War, leaving her essentially without family. Now, her family is the Helena. As a reaction to the stresses of her lengthy and agonizing period of incarceration, Lieutenant Sito has undergone drastic psychological and physical changes. Her long hair now cut severely short, Sito sports a tattoo of a bleeding dagger on her right arm and another tattoo, that of the Bajoran pictograph for vengeance, on the small of her back. She spends a great deal of time in physical conditioning, resulting in her possessing a lean, physically hard and well conditioned form. She is very cautious around strange males, especially Cardassians and Orions. Also, she has sworn an oath of vengeance against Gul Rejak and any others who were responsible for her harsh treatment--with the definition of 'others' being a very broad one. Because of this, during the war and its aftermath, Lieutenant Sito has earned a reputation for ruthless behavior against both Cardassians and Orions. Starfleet Service Record Trivia Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet operations officers